


The Path to Brian Cage

by kotaibushi



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaibushi/pseuds/kotaibushi
Summary: He was a machine. The second Taz saw Brian rip that ladder in half he knew he was going to attempt to make Brian his.
Relationships: Brian Cage/Excalibur, Brian Cage/Taz, Excalibur/Taz
Kudos: 4





	The Path to Brian Cage

They are backstage waiting for Brians debut. Its almost time for him to walk out to his theme song, The crowd outside is going crazy for the match all ready. Taz is glad no one can see where his eyes are looking through his sunglasses because they are looking right at brian. His muscles are nicely oiled and bigger than Taz have ever seen them before, he knows Brian has been training hard for this one. He knows because he was there during his training sessions, watching him work out always wearing his sunglasses. 

It is time. They walk out , Brian rips the ladder in half like a fucking God (or so Taz thinks to himself) and proceeds to win the match. The crowd popped so hard, Taz smiled.

~~~~

Hours later they sit on the couch in the apartment they share. Taz insiseted on having Brian stay with him he claimed it would take pressure off and Brian agreed.

"You fucking killed it, Brian." Taz said in that new york accent in a soft voice. He was smiling proudly st Brian who was shoving pieces of steak and chips into his mouth, oblivius to Tazs intentions.

"Thans, Pete. Couldn't do it without you you know." Brian replies without looking up once from his food he finishes his plate quickly and gets up to watch the dishes.

Taz is use to this now, Having his gentle flirting be meeting with nothing in return. That doesn't mean he was going to stop trying though he _knew_ Brian had something inside him

and especially after his debut match, Taz could not stop thinking about what Brians strong arms would feel like wrapped around him. Even if he couldn't get Brian to love him he could at least try to be his friend, maybe even his best friend.

~~~~

The night comes and goes without much progress. Taz goes to his room and Brian goes to his further down the hall, they were so close yet so far. Taz could hear Brians snores through the wall and he stayed awake staring at the ceiling until the thoughts in his brain talked him to sleep.

He dreams about him and Brian being more than friends. A picnic on top of a high hill, a oak tree right in the middle for shade. They talked and talked until the sun set and Brian leaned in, Taz too. Before they lips could meet Taz woke up. He swore out loud and wishes he didn't wake up yet.

Taz groans and gets up and gets dressed. His sunglasses are put on last even thought he's inside, if he doesn't wear them he feels nakes. He goes out into the hallway then into the kitchen to start up breakfast for both him and Brian. It was weird, Brian was usually up before Taz. Taz doesn't tink about it long when he starts frying eggs and making toast. If he doesn't focus he could burn the whole house down.

Brian emerges from hi room when Taz has already finished his own plate of breakfast.

"Mornin Brian" Taz said happily as he washes his own dishes.

Brian doesn't say anything or evn look at Taz just inhales his breakfast like a new vaccuum. He would never tell Taz but he heard Taz speak in his sleep when Brian got up to get some water in the middle of the night. He was saying brians name and he tries to pus this to the back of his head but Taz might of even said he loved Brian in his sleep.

"You okay?" Taz has stopped everything is doing now and is looking right at Brian.

"Yeah....just tired." Brian says before he gets up and heads out the front door leaving half a plate of food on the plate.

Taz frowns. Brian never left without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter! This is my frist story, i promise i'll do my best to improve! don't forget to leave a kudo :)


End file.
